


Stars and Trees (Clexa)

by wan_heda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, slowburn, young au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wan_heda/pseuds/wan_heda
Summary: What if the ark sent the 100 down when they were younger? Let's say 13-15. Imagine if they killed all criminals over the age of 15. Think of all the impossible choices they are forced to make now think of them making them at such a young age. All that is on young Clarke's mind If making sure herself and more importantly her people survive. But then she meets a girl who seems to hold the earth in her eyes, the kindest most loving yet the deadliest girl she's ever met. As they grow closer each starts to think that maybe, just maybe life should be about more than just surviving.The CW, Jason Rothenburg, Kass Morgan and other writers own this show. No smut as characters are young. Mostly told from Clarke and Lexa's point of view.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first AO3 account and my first Clexa story. The inspiration came for this when I was bored in maths and I started thinking about how Clarke and Lexa would have been as people and leaders if they had to face all the horrors they have been through at a much younger age. I'm trying to follow the plot of the first season pretty closely but of course things will move along faster, they'll be some changes and of course more Lexa. Hope you all enjoy!

Prologue  
Clarke  
I’ve never felt the sun on my face or taken a breath of real air. Every night I look down on the ruined earth and wish I was there. I want to be able to look up at a blue sky and feel the lush grass beneath my feet. I want to swim in the streams as sun shines on me. I want to walk in a completely green forest with trees so big I have to crane my neck to see them. I want to climb to the top of them and yell in delight. Every night I stare down at the trees and every night I feel there’s someone staring back at me.

Lexa  
I’ve never explored the sky or learned what dwells up there. Every night I look into beautiful space and wish I was somehow up there. I want to know what is beyond this earth. I want to be able to tell my people if the rumours of those living there are true. I want to dance with the beautiful glowing stars and be free from others judgemental gaze. I want to take a star and bring it home. Every night I stare up at the stars and every night I feel there’s someone staring back at me.


	2. Chapter One: The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets to the ground and our story begins.

I sit in my square cell drawing picture of unimaginable beauties. I do this all day every day. My “room” is completely covered in my drawings of earth though I doubt I can capture even half of its beauty. I haven’t seen the outside of my cramped cell in eight months. To be honest it’s not much different than the rest of the ark just a metal prison inside a metal prison.  
I was put in here a week after my thirteenth birthday. I have no illusions of who got me here and who murdered by father. My former best friend Wells Jaha. I also know I’m not coming out alive. Before at least I’d be killed at eighteen but then Jaha resigned and Chancellor Kane took over, things are a lot stricter now.  
I was awoken from my thoughts by a group of three guards stepping into my “room”.  
“C’mon time to go” One said.   
“No it’s not my time I’m not even fourteen yet” I say already beginning to panic”  
“Take off the watch” Another says. Panic rises in me at the thoughts of coming to the same horrific end my father did.  
Acting out of instinct and the few martial arts lessons I had received when I was younger I dove for a guard. He reacts to push me away but I quickly grab his shock baton strapped to his belt. Before he can react further I kick him in the shin and press the baton against his chest. He falls and the other two are on me. I hit one quickly in the face with the baton then I press it against the others arm before he can finish taking out his baton. I bolt and run out the open door.  
I looked around in confusion and then I see a familiar figure. “Mom?” I exclaim. She runs over to hold me.  
“They’re sending you to the ground” She said as if that explained everything. I stare at her in confusion not processing what she said.  
“But it’s not safe” I say stating the obvious. Suddenly I feel a prick in my neck and I’m falling. The last thing I see before everything goes black is my mother’s face.

I hear loud engines and fans. It takes me a few moments to open my eyes and when I do it just confuses me more. I’m in a ship, well obviously but unlike the ark where it’s silver from top to bottom this ship is black. I feel a tightening around my stomach and chest and looked down to see a red seat belt holding me into my seat I look around and see I’m surrounded by dozens other kids all around my age. It takes all my effort not to gasp when I see Wells seated beside me.  
“So what they said was true. They’re sending us to the ground huh?” He says.   
I’m thankfully spared from answering when a bright screen with Chancellor Kana on it lights up. His eyes have always scared mem, so cold and devoid of any emotion. He explains why he sent the 100 of us down here and told us some half assed crap about this being our “second chance”.  
I look around in shock still convinced it’s some sort of dream. They couldn’t seriously be sending us down to earth. But why not I think. You know the air supply is dwindling and most of us were going to be killed anyway and besides as he said we’re expendable now. Best case scenario the earth is survivable and everyone else comes down. Worse case we all die and there’s a hundred less pairs of lungs to fill.  
Wells was talking and I tried my best to fully block him out though unfortunately I couldn’t. To my fury he was saying he got arrested for me which is the most stupid thing he has said to me since “You can trust me”. I try to distract myself by inspecting the thick silver band around my wrist which Kane had stated would communicate with the ark. I can’t even begin to imagine how that works.  
There were some idiots floating around in the back. I shout at them to stop but they happily ignore me.  
Abruptly the ship jerks forward. I grab on tight to my seat belt and take a deep breath in. I’ve never taken a successful engineering class in my life but I’m pretty sure this is what you call a crash landing. I feel the blow as we hit something solid. And that’d be the landing part of crash landing.  
Before the ship was even finished rocking a pretty brown haired girl walked to the door of the ships. She looked maybe twelve or thirteen. She was quickly followed by an older black haired boy. They hugged as if they hadn’t seen each other in years though I’m sure I was the only one in solitary confinement.  
I hear someone shout the name Octavia and Bellamy Blake. I hear another meanly claim that she was found under the floor. It’s surprising how little seemed to happen when I was free yet the moment when I was left on my own everything interesting that could possibly happen happened. It was even more surprising when the girl, Octavia the boy who must be Bellamy her older brother. No one had a brother.  
Bellamy moved to open the door.   
“Stop” I exclaim “The air could be toxic!”  
“If the air is toxic then we’re all dead anyway” He snapped. I cringe away as he opens the door scared at the prospect that the air indeed could be toxic. When no one dies I let myself breath.  
Octavia jumped off the drop ship. There was a moment of stunned silence before she screamed at the top of her voice. “We’re back bitches!”  
It wasn’t any amazing Shakespeare quote but as people laughed and ran to the glorious ground I figured it’d do.  
I go out slowly savouring each step. I look up at a blue sky and feel the lush grass beneath my feet. I was wrong about not being about to capture half of earths beauty, I couldn’t capture a tenth. I breathe in my first lungful of real, fresh air. It’s everything I dreamed it would be and more. Everyone screamed and shouted but I just smile at the beauty of it all. I stay like that for a few more minutes before reluctantly pulling myself back to my senses and walking over to the damaged ship though I doubt I’ll be much use.  
To my surprise there is only one person over there, a boy with long brown hair reaching past his chin.  
“Communication systems are completely down” He says.  
“You can tell?” I ask sceptically.  
“I know a pretty good mechanic, besides even though the systems are down we still have our bands. My names Finn Collins by the way.  
I open my mouth to tell him mine but he cuts me off.  
“I know who you are, princess” He says arrogantly. I scowl at the nick name I never understood why anyone would like to be called that it just seems patronizing to me.  
“You don’t like being called princess, do you princess?”   
I ignore him and pick up one of the many maps on the ship. I look across trying to figure out my surroundings I see a large mountain. Mount Weather.  
“They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain”  
About an hour later I and a “team” were going to try and find Mount Weather. The team consisted of Finn Collins who kept calling me princess (I was having a hard time not smashing his teeth in) Octavia Blake, much to Bellamy’s distress then Monty Green and Jasper Jordon who kept doing this annoying clap thing to each other.  
We were walking for a while when Finn spotted a deer grazing on the grass. We gathered around to look at it when it suddenly turned around to reveal its second head. We all gasped and Jasper vomited. I felt like that would be a mental image to scar us for the rest of our life. All of us except maybe Octavia who’s brave as all hell. I hope to find a new friend in her.  
A while later we come across a lake. Octavia who’s still very pretty took off her jacket and pants to jump into the water. She swims away in delight and I start to envy her when a mutant eel attacks her. We all panic and Octavia screams in terror and tries desperately to swim away. I run to the edge of the lake and extend my hand while everyone else is frozen in shock. She sees me and swims towards me though I know it won’t be enough. I jump into the water up to my chest and take multiple hurried steps over to her. I reach for her just as the eel bites at her ankle. I catch her hand and pull her towards me with all my strength. I walk her quickly back to shore where Finn help us up.  
Her leg is ripped and bleeding and she’s still wrapped around me. She gives me a pretty smile and my cheeks heat though I don’t know why.   
“Thanks” She says breathlessly I nod and go to reply when I see a girl standing around the edge of the trees. Her long brown hair was pulled back into multiple braids. She had dark skin and was wearing silver armour parts. Worst of all she was holding a deadly looking sword. She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. I was too memorised her to realise that something was wrong; she obviously wasn’t one of us.  
I scream a warning the second before a spear impales Jasper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to everyone who’s reading this and I hope you’re all enjoying this. I know there’s not much Lexa in this so far but the next chapter will be from Lexa’s point of view and I have a brilliant Clexa story planned so please hold on to get to the good stuff. Also sorry if it seems rushed I’m just trying to get to Lexa quickly and I promise you after we see her (in the next chapter) things will definitely slow down. Thanks again for reading. Happy Clexa! Xxx


End file.
